Mothers day
by therandomer5000
Summary: You asked me to make another story about Mike and Susan so here it is. R


**Loads of you were saying that i should do another story with Susan and Mikey and i decided that because it is Mothers day that i would. enjoy xxxx**

**Mothers Day**

Mikey woke up and looked at his calander it was saturday, the day before Mothering sunday. Mikey put a huge grin and ran out of his room.

'Hurry up bros tell me what you want for breakfast i need to go out shopping!' shouted Mikey as he ran to the kitchen.

'Mikey just make something quick if your in a rush!' Leo laughed 'Or i could cook breakfast!'

'NO WAY!' Mikey shouted in panic 'you are not going to cook in my kitchen!'

'Come on i can at least make toast!' Leo sai,

'No' said Donnie as he walked into the kitchen 'I don't want to have to fix the toaster today!'

'Fine!' Leo growled as he sat down. Raph walked in and sat next to him,

'Where you going anyway Mike?' Raph asked as he watched his brother rush around the kitchen.

'It's Mothers day tomorrow so i need to buy Susan a present' Mikey laughed, Raph growled he didn't like how Mikey thought of Susan as his mom.

'She's not your Mom Mike' growled Raph as Leo and Donnie gave him disaproving looks,

'I know but she's the closest thing i have to one!' Mikey replied sadly

Mikey layed the table for his brothers and Sensei and put eggs on toast on their plates,

'Sensei breakfast!' Mikey shouted into the living room as he put the plates on the table,

'Thank you my son' Master Splinter said as he walked in. Mikey grabbed a piece of toast and ran to the door,

'i'll be back soon' he shouted and then ran out the door.

'How can you be ok with this sensei?' asked Raph

'Rapheal, if Michelangelo thinks of this woman as his Mother i can not stop him' Sensei said softly.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Mikey was walking down the sidewalk as he looked into each of the shops, it was cold outside but his disguise kept him warm. He didn't know what to buy for Susan he had never done this before, well except on fathers day but he didn't think Susan would appreciate a new Katana. Mikey looked into another shop window and saw a pink mug that said worlds best Mom on it, Mikey decided the he would buy that and it came with a little toy dog on it that had the same eyes as his toy Panda. Mikey bought it and walked out the shop he couldn't wait for his first Mothers day with an actual Mother.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

When Mikey got home he went straight to his room and wrapped the present, He decided that he would make a card for her so he got a white piece of card and folded it in half, he grabbed a glue dtick and wrote 'Happy Mothers day' in glue then covered it in glitter so the words were covered in orange glitter, He then drew a bunch of floweres on the cover and wrote inside,

Dear Susan

Happy Mothers Day

love from Mikey xxx

He stuck the card to the presents and put them in a bag and hid them in his cupboard so that his brothers wouldn't see them. He wasn't embarrassed about having someone like a mom but he was worried what his brothers would say if they saw all the thing he had made for her since he had met her, The endless drwing of them together, the photos of them hanging out with each other, Mikey treasured them all but his brothers would make fun of him. He knew it! Mikey sent the rest of the day doing his usual stuff, watching tv and playing video games, when night came he went to bed early so that before he went to Susans he could buy some floweres for her.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Mikey woke up the next morning and ran to his cupboard and grabbed the presents, He ran to the kitchen and wrote a quick note telling his brothers where he was and that he would be gone for the whole day and ran out the door...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Mikey quickly went to the flower shop and bought a bunch of roses and left the shop, he made his way to the roofs and took his disguise off, he hated his disguise it was so uncomfortable. He made his way to Susans apartment, it looked strangely quiet... Mikey went in through the window and looked around it was messy, like there had been a fight, Mikey put the present and flowers down on the table and went into Susans bedroom. Mikey was starting to panic,

'What happened in here' Mikey said out loud, then he saw a note pinned to the wall it said,

Dear Turtle

I have the lady if you want her meet us

on the roof of the fortune cookie factory

and give yourself up, we might consider

not hurting her.

CB

'CB?' thought Mikey 'Who's CB?' then Mikey realised,

'CB is Chris Bradford!... Dogpound has her!' Mikey jumped out the window,

'Wait my brothers will kill me if they knew that i did this...' Mikey thought as he ran towards the factory.

When Mikey arrived, he saw dog pound standing on the edge of the roof watching him, he has an evil grin on his face,

'Hello Turtle' He laughed,

'Where is she?' Mikey replied trying to stay calm,

'She's safe... for now' Dogpound added with a sneer.

Then the foot ninja jumped down onto Mikey, He tryed to fight back but he couldn't, not on his own. they grabbed him by his arms and chucked him into the van that was parked below the building. Once Mikey was inside they tyed rope around his wrists and threw him down, with a yelp the doors closed and Mikey was locked into complete darkness. He heard a sniffel coming from the corner at the back,

'Hello?' He whispered

'Michelangelo?' It was Susan

'Hey Susan are you alright?' Mikey asked concerned

'I'm fine dear' she replied

'What are we going to do?' Mikey asked himself, Leo usually came up with the plans.

The van went over a bump Mikey could hear yelling coming from the front of the van,

'It's the other turtles!' the voices shouted,

Mikey stood up and made his way to the doors, Susan followed him. Mikey saw a switch on the wall next to the doors so he put his legs throutgh the hole in the roe to bring his hand forward and pulled Susan into a hug,

'Hold on Mom' he whispered, it was the first time he had called her Mom.

Mikey hit the switch and the doors opened a blast of air almost pulled Mikey out, he could feel his mask's tail slapping his head but he didn't pay attention to them he closed his eyes and fell backwards out of the van. he rolled when he hit the road to stop himself from getting any serious injuries, he heard his brothers shout and the shell raiser swerve to miss him. He could hear Susan screaming as she held on tight to Mikey. Then the world went still. Mikey opened his eyes he was lying in his side he saw his brothers rushing out of the shell raiser, Dogpounds van had disapeared, Mikey got to his knees and released Susan she looked at him with pride in her eyes, She wasn't injured. Mikey stood up to find that his leg was bleeding but it wasn't as bad as what would have happened if he hadn't rolled.

'Mikey are you ok?' Leo asked as Donnie bent down to take a look at Mikey's cut

'Yea im fine' Mikey watched as Raphs sais tore the rope from Mikeys wrists.'Thanks'

'No problem Mike' Raph said he was clearly relieved that his brother was ok.

'How did you guys know that i was in the van?' Mikey asked

'you must have pressed the panic button on the T-phone, your signal started beeping so we followed that!' Donnie replied.

'Michelangelo thank you!' Susan smiled at him.

'Come on Mikey i think we should go home' Raph grunted.

'You know what Raph, i think that Mikey should take Susan home and spend mothers day with her' Leo smiled and ignored Raph splutters of disagreement.

so the three turtles went home and Mikey took Suan to her apartment after putting a bandage on his bleeding wound. He passed her the present, flowers and card and left to make her a special lunch while she opened them. Mikey came back in to see his card on the coffee table and the mug and toy being looked at.

'Thank you Michelangelo, these are wonderfull!' She grinned at him and gave him a hug, It was what Mikey had expected a hug from a mother was like, loving and gentle. Mikey had never been so happy on mothers day before.

**The ending wasn't the best but i did bring to you what you asked so please review xxx**


End file.
